Jaded
by Azkadellio
Summary: A month before starting to college, Jade moves into an apartment complex near the campus, unhappy at not only getting the apartment due to her father, but because of who she finds her roommate out to be. As they get used to living together, an unlikely and unplanned friendship is formed. Rated T for language, possibly M in the future.
1. Oh, Not You

**I know I shouldn't be writing anything else, having at least two fics in the works that I haven't updated in a while. But, with the help of Invader Johnny, here's a new fic to help me get back into the rhythm of writing.**

 **This is a 'sequel' of sorts to the show, taking place before the group goes to college.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters/locations.**

 **No POV**

 _A few weeks after graduation, Beck and Jade find themselves in Beck's truck, ready to leave to spend a month in one of Jade's family's cabins outside of Los Angeles, a nearby small town supplying any food and drink they may need. "Who keeps texting you?" Jade asks after Beck's phone goes off for the tenth time since she got there to load up her suitcases, getting frustrated at how often it goes off and him stopping what he's doing to answer the text, keeping his phone out of Jade's sight and reach._

" _Just my uncle. We're finalizing some things before I head up to Canada for the rest of Summer vacation." Beck answers, pocketing his phone._

" _You mean the same uncle that's staying with your parents all Summer to help your dad with some construction around the house?" Jade questions, not liking his answer._

" _What? He's out at the lumber yard with my dad, and they're thinking they'll be done earlier than planned, and we might head up for the rest of the Summer so I can make some extra cash before college helping him around his house." Beck shrugs, putting the last of their suitcases in the bed of his truck before getting ready to pull out._

" _Just so you know, I talked to your uncle while I was waiting for you." Jade says, opening the passenger door. "Yeah, just before he and your dad left. And you know what he told me, about the construction plans?" She asks, walking around his truck to grab her suitcases. "He figures it'll take more than the Summer to do everything they want done. I mean, come on Beck. They're renovating practically the whole house, redoing the shingles, and building a gazebo. That seems like more than a two to three month job." She says, lifting two of them out and moving to her car._

" _Jade, what are you doing? Put your suitcases back so we can head up to the cabin." Beck says, following Jade and moving to grab her suitcases from her._

" _Give me your phone. If it really is your uncle you're texting, then we'll leave." Jade says, holding her hand out, palm up, for his phone._

" _What? Why?" Beck asks, reaching a hand out to grab one of her suitcases._

" _Give. Me. Your. Phone." Jade says, holding the suitcases away from his reach._

" _There's no reason. It's just my uncle." Beck says, grabbing one of her suitcases and pulling it free of Jade's grasp._

" _Then prove it. Now." Jade says, grabbing the suitcase back from him. "Or are you afraid I'll see who you've been flirting with for the last few days?" She says, grabbing his phone when it goes off in a text again, stopping him from answering. "Who the hell is 'Sarah L.'? There was no one in school named that." She asks, holding his phone away from his grasp._

Shortly after, thanks to Jade's 'persuasive' talking abilities, she finds out who 'Sarah L.' is and her connection to her boyfriend. A week prior to graduation, while getting party supplies for the graduation party Tori was throwing at her house, he met a college freshman working at the party store, the two hitting it off after Beck's 'story' about being single.

For obvious reasons, Jade dumped him, grabbed her suitcases, and left Beck's house/trailer, leaving him behind.

"I found you an apartment." Jade's father, Michael, tells her after she comes home from work at a bookstore a few miles away from her old high school.

"I didn't ask you to help." Jade says, glad that the bookstore allows her to wear whatever she wants as long as she doesn't show too much skin and doesn't wear anything possibly offensive.

"It's close to your work, rent will be cheap for you, and your roommate will help with rent and cleaning around the apartment." Her father adds, ignoring her comment.

"'Roommate'? What do you mean, a roommate?" Jade asks, staring at her father.

"You will need a roommate if you with to handle rent. And the apartment is far too big for one teenaged girl." He counters, reading through his paper.

"Fine, I'll talk Cat into moving out of the one she shares with Sam and in with me." Jade says, refusing to live with a stranger.

"She has a babysitting business, doesn't she, that runs out of her apartment?" He asks, not looking at his daughter. "She can't move away from her business, and business partner, because you refuse to live with someone else." He says, flipping the page.

"Who is my 'roommate' then?" Jade asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not my business or care. You have until the end of the month to be moved in." Her father answers, closing the paper.

"You're kicking me out in three weeks?" Jade asks, following her father as he heads for the garage.

"You are moving out, and I told you that you had until college started to find a place. I simply made the search easier for you." Her father says, heading for his car.

"Let me guess. It's that apartment you helped when those druggies tried to sue because they got kicked out for cooking meth and lost their supplies." Jade says simply, knowing the answer. "Great. And how am I supposed to get my dressers, desk, and bed there? I can't do that by myself." She asks, watching as he starts his car.

"Call that musician friend of yours, he has a tuck now I believe. And that girl you introduced me to at your play two years ago. She seems willing to help you pack and move." Her father answers, opening the garage door and pulling away, his daughter glaring at his retreating car.

"Like hell I'll call Vega." Jade mumbles, heading back into the house and pulling out her phone to call Andre.

 **Two Weeks Later**

"Well, here we are." Andre says, helping Jade with the last of her larger stuff, in this case a three foot tall, five foot wide dresser she stores her jeans, shorts, and some t-shirts in, as well as undergarments.

"Tell anyone I said this and your body will never be found, but thanks for the help, Harris." Jade says, helping Andre set it against the wall in her new room, her 'roommate' gone for the day, leading Jade to the reason she's bringing her stuff in on this particular day.

"You need any other help?" Andre asks, releasing his dreads from the ponytail he put it in when they started moving her stuff.

"Nah, I'm good. Just gotta put everything away before my new 'toy' gets back." Jade answers with a smirk, causing Andre to shudder.

"I'm just gonna, yeah." Andre says, turning and leaving Jade's room.

"Later Harris." Jade says as Andre leaves, starting to unpack her boxes to put them away. "I need music." She says, plugging her Pear Pod into a charging/speaker dock, turning up the volume as Lzzy Hale's voice fills her room.

As Jade puts her stuff away and gets her t.v. and game system set up, she doesn't hear her roommate's arrival, her music covering any sound from outside her door.

"Oh, great." Her roommate says, her voice displeased. "She listens to loud rock music." She tells her guest, dropping her purse on the couch and heading for the kitchen.

"Have you met her yet?" Her guest asks, pulling a bottle of water out of the bag she's carrying with her and opening it, taking a drink.

"No. And I'm hoping I never really have to." The roommate comments, taking the bottle of water from her guest's hand and taking a drink herself.

"Oh, sure. Take my drink. Want my wallet too?" Her guest asks sarcastically, grabbing the bottle back and capping it.

"No. It's ugly and you don't have any money in it." The roommate answers, scoffing.

"It was a joke, anyway." Her guest says, rolling her eyes. "I'm heading out to meet up with Andre. See you later." She says, giving a one-armed hug to the slightly taller woman in front of her.

"Later." The roommate says, waving her off after the hug. "Might as well face the music. Literally." She adds after locking the door and walking down the short hallway.

Unaware of her door opening, Jade checks to make sure her t.v. and system are plugged in properly before deciding to test it out, grabbing the 2013 game _'Tomb Raider'_ and loading it after turning on the system and t.v.

"TURN YOUR STUPID MUSIC DOWN!" The roommate yells, walking past Jade and pausing the music.

"Never touch my music or enter my room without permission again." Jade says, turning to glare at her new 'roommate'.

"Oh, come on." "For fuck's sake." Trina and Jade say respectively, glaring at each other.

 **Not as long as I wanted it to be, but it felt like a good place to end. I tried to keep it vague who the roommate is, and I'm sure you're able to figure out who the 'guest' is.**

 **This is it for now. Next chapter will pick up where this left off and hint at some neighbors for Trina and Jade. I'll also explain why Trina moved out, and why Tori isn't her roommate.**

 **Also, side note, we won't see Beck at all after this. He might come up in conversation, but that's about it.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. I Want To Trade

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter takes place around the same time as the last ended, with Trina coming home and finding Jade.**

 **Random question to get out before I start the chapter. Can anyone figure out what the beginning of the chapter names mean? In particular, the numbered parts, not the part after that since that's just the name of the chapter itself. I ask because I have a reason, and I'm curious who figures it out or has an idea of what it means.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters or locations.**

 **No POV**

The day started like any other day for Trina Vega, especially when her sister stayed the night in the spare bedroom until her roommate moved in. Around lunch time, the sisters left for lunch with their parents before returning to Trina's apartment before Tori heads home to start packing her own stuff to move later in the week.

"Oh, great." Trina comments, her voice displeased, as she opens the door and the faintly heard music gets louder. "She listens to loud rock music." She tells her sister, dropping her purse on the couch and heading for the kitchen.

"Have you met her yet?" Her sister asks, pulling a bottle of water out of the bag she's carrying with her and opening it, taking a drink.

"No. And I'm hoping I never really have to." Trina comments, taking the bottle of water from Tori's hand and taking a drink herself.

"Oh, sure. Take my drink. Want my wallet too?" Tori asks sarcastically, grabbing the bottle back and capping it.

"No. It's ugly and you don't have any money in it." Trina answers with a scoff.

"It was a joke, anyway." Tori counters, rolling her eyes. "I'm heading out to meet up with Andre. See you later." She says, giving a one-armed hug to the slightly taller woman in front of her.

"Later." Trina says, waving her off after the hug. "Might as well face the music. Literally." She adds after locking the door and walking down the short hallway.

"TURN YOUR STUPID MUSIC DOWN!" Trina yells, walking into the room where the music is coming from, past her new roommate, and pausing the music.

"Never touch my music or enter my room without permission again." Jade says, turning to glare at her new 'roommate'.

"Oh, come on." "For fuck's sake." Trina and Jade say respectively, glaring at each other. "You? You're my roommate? Why?" Trina asks with a whine, staring at the paler woman.

"Clearly I'm your roommate. It's not like I broke in and moved my shit in." Jade says, glaring at Trina. "Now get the fuck out so I can finish unpacking my stuff." She tells her, turning her back to Trina and moving back to her boxes.

"Only if you promise to keep the volume down." Trina says, not moving from where she's standing in Jade's room.

"Oh, I can promise the volume won't be the same as when you got here." Jade says with her infamous smirk. "It'll be louder now that I know I'm living with you." She adds, resuming her music and turning it up as loud as she can get it.

"TURN YOUR MUSIC DOWN BEFORE WE GET EVICTED!" Trina yells before stopping the music again. "Did you read the fucking tenant rules before you moved in?" She asks, sighing. "Clearly not, because then you would've known that any music or noise that gets too loud, at any time of day, could get any and all tenants connected to the noise could get evicted. And I have no intention of getting evicted because of you." She says, ignoring the growl from Jade as she takes Jade's Pear Pod off the dock and tosses it onto Jade's bed. "You have headphones. Use them next time." She says, leaving Jade's room. "Loca idiota." She mumbles, heading for her room.

Over the next few days, Trina and Jade try to 'coexist' with one another, finding the best way to not rip each other's throat out is to ignore each other, acting as if they simply pass each other on the street as complete strangers. In that time, Trina and Jade pass each other in the morning and late afternoons, both of them leaving for work at separate times and returning within forty minutes of one another, both rarely in the apartment at the same time except for at night, early mornings, and late afternoons to early evenings.

"So, when are you moving in?" Jade asks, speaking into the headset she started using while driving.

"When's who moving in?" Trina asks, glaring at Jade from the kitchen as she eats a late dinner before bed.

"None of your business, and relax. No one's moving in with us." Jade says, flicking Trina off on her way to her room. "Unfortunately." She adds under her breath, much to the amusement of the person she's talking to.

"I wish I could live alone." Trina whispers to herself as she finishes her dinner and puts her dishes in the sink to wash them in the morning after letting them soak.

The next week passes the same as the previous, with the exception of Trina and Jade getting new neighbors across the hall, both aware of at least one neighbor across the hall. After coming home early almost two weeks after first moving in, Jade sees the door to her new neighbor's apartment opening, revealing a familiar face. "Who's you're roommate?" She asks, making the dark skinned musician jump and turn towards the surprising voice.

"I hate when you do that ninja crap." Andre says, closing the door and looking at Jade. "And why? Is Trina really that bad?" He asks, making sure the door is locked.

"She's Trina Vega. Of course she's that bad." Jade says, taking her key out of her bag. "So, who's yours?" She asks, moving to unlock her apartment door as she continues the conversation.

"Trust me when I say, you won't like her any more than Trina." Andre says, shaking his head. "I got to get to work, I'm running late." He says, giving Jade a quick wave bye as he jogs for the steps, figuring it's quicker than the elevator with how much of a hurry he's in.

"I can't like anyone less than Trina." Jade calls after him, doubting anyone could be worse than Trina. Even 'him'. At least with 'him', she can torture him until he moves out of the U.S. for good.

"You're early." Trina comments, keeping an eye on Jade, regretting that she wasn't able to enjoy her day off as long as she'd like.

"You're annoying." Jade says, walking past her. "Don't bother me." She says simply, walking to her room.

"No problem." Trina says, standing up and heading for the door. Walking across the hall, she knocks on her new neighbor's door, pounding until it opens. "Convince Andre to switch roommates. If I continue living with Jade, I'll suffocate her in her sleep." She tells her, walking into the apartment and sitting on the couch.

"You survived almost two weeks. Relax." Tori says, laughing at her sister's reaction. "It's not like you actually hang out or anything, so what's the problem?" She asks, sitting beside her sister after closing and locking the door.

"Everything is the problem." Trina says, staring at her sister. "She's Jade West." She adds as if that explains it.

"Okay, on average, how much time do you two actually interact with each other?" Tori asks, shifting to face her sister better.

"I don't know. Two, three minutes a week, I guess." Trina says, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, after spending less than ten minutes together, since she moved in, you already know what kind of a 'problem' she is?" Tori asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I have known her for a few years, you know?" Trina says, staring at her sister with a dumbfounded look. "That's enough time to get to know the illegitimate daughter of Lucifer." She says, sighing.

"Okay, you're not wrong, but you're not right." Tori says, standing up. "You're right because you have had plenty of time to get to know her, but you're wrong because you've never spent a lot of time with her in that time frame." She says as she heads for the door. "Head home, and chill out. Don't think of her as the Jade you know in high school. Think of her as her new roommate, nothing more." She says, ushering her sister out.

"When dad comes over with his new partner, just know you were warned about what I'd do to Jade." Trina says, leaving her sister's apartment.

For the rest of the day, Trina and Jade sit in their rooms, watching whatever movies or shows they felt like, or playing a game as Jade started to do shortly after coming home, only leaving for the bathroom or kitchen. Around dinner time, Jade and Tori leave their rooms and head for the door, glaring at each other.

"Where are you going?" Jade asks as she pushes Trina out of the way and heads for the door.

"Out to dinner with Tori and a friend. What about you?" Trina asks, pushing Jade out of the way and opening the door, a proud smirk on her face at Jade's growl.

"Same, but with Andre and a friend of hers." Jade says, walking out of their apartment and locking the closed door behind her, both heading for the apartment across the hall. "Why are you following me?" She asks, preventing Trina from knocking on the door.

"I'm not." Trina says, figuring out why they're both at the same door. "Damn." She says, knowing who's about to open the door before either of them knock.

"Hey guys." Tori says, opening the door after seeing them from the peephole, Andre behind her. "Ready to go?" She asks, hesitant from the tension she feels from Trina and Jade.

"Trade roommates." Both Trina and Jade tell Andre and Tori, neither looking away from each other.

"Huh. That went better than expected." Andre says, chuckling at the situation before being on the receiving end of twin glares from the roommates across the hall.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter (I hope) will be longer and have one of the two or three key moments of before they major moment happens. I have two planned, and there might be a third, before the major moment that sets up the friendship/relationship pairing(s) of this fic.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and leave a review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Meeting The Stepmom

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter has the first time skip (warning, there will be a few throughout, at least) and the first of at least three moments that change how Trina and Jade see each other. The other two will impact them a bit more than this, but this one is enough to create some respect between the two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

After the dinner, or most hour of her life depending on who you ask, things have gotten to be more tense between Trina and Jade. Instead of them getting along better, as Tori had hoped, the night ended with yells from the apartment across from the best friends', with a loud crash being the last sound heard in time with slamming doors, the silence sounding worse to Tori and Andre for the rest of the night.

Over the next few weeks, though the yelling has stopped, the tension between the two women is easy to feel anytime anyone is close by, particularly anytime Tori was visiting her sister.

"Should I be worried with how quiet it is here now?" Tori asks her sister after Tori comes home from a half-day shift at her job in the mall's food court, the sisters making themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Relax. No one's dead, and if anyone finds her body, I had nothing to do with it." Trina says, laughing lightly. "Speaking of roommates, you and Andre finally together?" She asks, shifting position and focus onto her sister.

"For the last time, we're nothing more than friends and roommates." Tori says with a frustrated sigh. "Why do you keep thinking we're a couple?" She asks, sending a small glare at her sister.

"Uh, how can I not? You two spent every day together since you joined Hollywood Arts two years ago, you're roommates now, he's a guy who's clearly straight, and you're girl who might like guys." Trina lists simply, shrugging her shoulders at the end.

"What do you mean I 'might' like guys? Why wouldn't I?" Tori asks, not liking the implication.

"Oh, come on, sis. You've been single since Ryder, Moose doesn't count since he was just a competition for you, Jade, and Cat, and I saw you looking at that busty woman who lives next door to you. You can't keep your eyes off her. Both her body and her chest." Trina scoffs, looking at her sister. "And don't lie. I saw both you and Andre watching her boobs jiggle as she jogged to her apartment after that big rainstorm last week." She adds before Tori can say anything.

"I was not looking at her _boobs_." Tori denies, whispering the last word after hearing Jade's door open. "And I wasn't staring at her or anything. I looked to the side because I heard her footsteps. Simply curiosity." She shrugs as she stands up.

"You going home already? You just got here." Trina says, watching Tori stretch. "If this is about me saying you're bi, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be offensive or anything." She asks, standing up herself.

"Relax, I'm not leaving." Tori says, shaking her head. "And I'm not bi. I don't like women that way." Tori says, laughing lightly. "I'm just grabbing a bottle of water from your fridge, and I was stretching because my back hurts from work." She says, heading into the small kitchen and grabbing to bottles of water from the fridge, handing one to her sister.

"For what it's worth, I wouldn't care if you were bi or lesbian, you know." Trina says, opening the bottle. "But you can't deny that you watched her for longer than curiosity's sake allows." She comments before taking a sip.

"I didn't recognize her at first, okay? That's it. It took me a while to recognize her as a neighbor." Tori says, sitting back down. "So, back to you and Jade."

"What about me?" Jade asks, scaring the Vega sisters. "It's not polite to talk about people, Vega." She says as she walks by, heading out for a later shift for work.

"I hate that ninja crap she does." Tori says, slowing down her breathing.

"You get used to it, sad to say." Trina says, her breathing going back to normal quickly.

An hour later, Tori heads to her apartment, bidding her sister bye, to shower and change to relax for the rest of the day with her roommate. After Tori leaves, Trina heads to her bathroom to do the same, growling when she sees that Jade left her undergarments in the sink. "And she threatens me if I don't put my body wash back on the rack in the shower." She says, grabbing Jade's toothbrush and picking up Jade's bra by the strap, reading the label. "Really? She's a double D? How is she bigger?" She asks, seeing that Jade's bust is double the Ds of her own.

Five hours later, when Jade came home from her late shift, she doesn't bother to turn any lights on and heads straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. "Trina! Why is my bra in the toilet?!" She asks, storming to the older woman's room and kicking the door open.

"Jade! What the fuck!?" Trina asks, covering her body, dropping her 'toy' onto the carpeted floor. "Knock, won't you?" She asks, making no move to hide her toy.

"Why is my bra in the toilet?" Jade asks again, ignoring her nude roommate and the phallic toy on the floor.

"Because it was in the sink." Trina says, holding her blanket close to her body. "Relax, I moved it shortly after." She says with a smirk.

"Then why was it in the toilet when I came home?" Jade asks, her right hand itching for the scissors in her boot.

"Because I wasn't going to pee on it. I'm not you." Trina says with a smirk. "Now, can you leave? I was close." She says, reaching for her toy on the floor.

"I told you to never touch my stuff." Jade warns, moving into Trina's room, ignoring the faint scent of Trina's juices in the air.

"You're the one that made a big deal about being clean and organized, yet you're the one who left your bra, and panties, in the sink." Trina counters, ignoring Jade's glare at the mention of one of Jade's least favorite words as she gets out of bed and, not caring about her nudity, advances on Jade. "What possible reason could you have to leave your bra in the sink? Huh?"

"I had a stain on it and I was washing it out." Jade says, briefly glancing down at Trina's chest. "I didn't have time to put it back in my room because it was drying when I left. Now I have to wash it again." She says, poking Trina's chest, not looking as Trina's chest jiggles lightly from the motion.

"You should've said something, not just leave it." Trina says, closing her door after Jade leaves.

"My girls are bigger and firmer!" Jade yells through the door.

"Yeah, but are they real?" Trina mumbles, grabbing the toy and moving to resume her activity.

"As real as yours." Jade says, opening Trina's door and surprising Trina. "Damn. Tighter than I expected." She comments before leaving, laughing.

 **Trina POV**

"Dammit. I'm late." I say, quickly collecting my purse, checking it for my keys, phone, and money.

"Leave. Now." I hear from outside of my door.

"Now what?" I ask, silently opening my door and peeking out, not seeing anything but hearing Jade and an older room talking, or yelling, at each other.

"You don't even care about the company. Why not let your step sister join?" The older woman asks as I silently make my way down the hall and to where the hallway and living room/kitchen meet.

"Because _Mandy_ is a spoiled brat. I'm not 'denouncing' the West name so you can change hers from whatever the fuck to West and get herself dad's money." Jade says, anger thick in her voice. "Now leave, you money hungry whore."

"Kick me out now, or I tell your dad." The older woman says, confident.

"Tell. Dad. What?" Jade asks with a warning tone, the tone scaring me and I don't even see her face.

"About what you and Beck did while he was on a business trip last year, for one." The woman says, her confidence still audible.

"He already knows about that. Nice try." Jade deadpans.

"I don't think he does." The woman says, scoffing.

"About us having sex and me almost getting pregnant? That time?" Jade asks, making me stop listening for a moment.

"He doesn't know about that." The woman doubts, some anger in her tone.

"Yeah, he does. He got the bill when I went to the hospital to get tested because I didn't want to risk a false yes from a home test." Jade tells her, amusement in her voice. "You said 'for one'? What else you got?"

"I know he doesn't know about Cat breaking his t.v." The woman says, over confident.

"I replaced it, he questioned me about the charge on his credit card, I told him, he didn't seem to care since I got him a bigger one with a built in DVD player. Next." Jade dismisses, laughing somewhat.

Peering over the edge of the wall, I see Jade with her back to me, a blonde with shoulder length curly hair standing across from her, the woman's face confused and angry. "Who's this chick?" I ask myself, staring at her.

"Oh, and to counter anything else you try, he knows about the party that lead to three broken windows. You got anything else for me?" Jade says, interrupting the woman.

"Does he know about Beck living there for a few months after you two first started dating?" The woman asks, making me gasp.

"How the fuck do you know about that?" Jade asks with a threatening growl.

"Did you forget about old man Walters next door? You know that man can't keep a secret." The woman says, back to confident, amusement heavy in her eyes.

"Fucking old pervert. What'd you do, flash him to get him to tell you?" Jade asks, glaring.

"No, nothing like that." The woman dismisses. "I just gave him a picture of you in a bikini." She says simply, smug.

"YOU WHAT?!" Jade yells, making me and the woman flinch. "You gave him a pic of me in a bikini? What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asks, grabbing the woman's top and tossing her down.

"Relax, will you? It was from that pool party Cat dragged you to just before graduation. I got it off her Slap page." The woman says, standing up and straightening out your clothes. "I'm not giving the pedo anything from before that." She says, fixing her hair. "Now, are we in agreement? You drop the name West, give up your inheritance, and your father never knows your fifteen year old boyfriend lived with you while your dad was in New York for work." She says, holding her hand out for a handshake, acting as if her stepdaughter tossing her to the ground is nothing out of the ordinary, which is possible with Jade.

"No, we aren't in agreement. Get the fuck out of my apartment before dad finds your corpse in Vegas." Jade threatens, grabbing her stepmother's arm and dragging her to the door.

"I'll give you a week. If you don't drop the West name by then, the security footage of Beck sleeping in the guest room goes to your father." The woman says, leaving.

"Anything you want to say, Vega?" Jade asks after slamming the door and locking it.

"Your stepmom's a bitch." I say, staring at the back of Jade's head.

 **Technically, this is part one of where things first change between Trina and Jade. Part two will have the rest of the conversation.**

 **Though I kept it vague, any ideas on who Jade's stepmom is, or who her stepsister Mandy are based off of? I'll give a bit more info/detail next chapter.**

 **Who expected Jade to catch Trina masturbating, and to react nonchalantly to it and commenting on the differences in their bust sizes and about Trina's 'tightness'? No real reason to add it other than for entertainment purposes, I'll admit.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. Opening Some Windows

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. This is part two of where Trina and Jade get somewhat closer after Trina briefly 'meets' Jade's mother.**

 **Virtual cookie to anyone who figures out what the name of this chapter is meant to imply.**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"It's not nice to call people bitches, Trina." Jade says, walking away from the door and towards the kitchen. "Not her, anyway. 'Bitch' is about as accurate as saying Cat's a super genius who hates candy and stuffed animals." She says, pouring her coffee.

"Well, I'm not calling her the 'c' word. What else describes her?" Trina asks, forgetting that she was running past late.

"Well, other than the 'c' word, there's a lot of words to describe her. Slut, whore, cocksu…" Jade lists, stopping with Trina's 'enough'. "You asked. Bitch is kind of a compliment, to some people anyway. The others, not so much." She says, sipping her coffee.

"So, at the risk of my body not being found, what was that all about?" Trina asks, keeping an eye on Jade.

"Well, since we're 'roomies' for the foreseeable future." Jade starts, sitting down on the recliner and drinking her coffee slowly. "My 'step-mommy' doesn't like that my dad wants to leave fifty-one percent of his company to me when he dies. And before that, my inheritance goes up every year thanks to how much money he and his company make, and as long as I'm a West, the company and money are guaranteed mine."

"So, how exactly is she planning on getting you to drop your family name?" Trina asks after a brief moment of Jade drinking her coffee. "From what I heard, all of her attempts aren't going to work because your dad apparently knows everything bad you've done."

"Who knows? Not going to work, I guarantee." Jade comments with a small smirk. "And if she thinks I'm gonna give my name to her stupid daughter, she's more insane than I thought, and that's saying something." She adds, finishing her coffee. "Aren't you late for something?" She asks, eyeing the oldest Vega sister.

"Dammit." Trina says, grabbing her stuff and leaving, jogging out and leaving the door open.

"Idiot." Jade says with a small smirk, getting up to close the door. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WALKING AROUND WITH YOUR CURTAINS OPEN AND YOUR ROBE MISSING, YOU FUCKING PERVERT?!" She yells when she sees a middle aged man in the apartment beside Tori and Andre's, his 'manhood' free and clear in the window. "COVER UP, KEEP YOUR DAMN CURTAINS CLOSED, OR I GO OVER THERE, CUT IT OFF, AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS AFTER FREEZING IT!" She yells, an amused smile on her face when he quickly closes the curtain, fear in his eyes. "His dick is bigger than Beck's." She comments, closing the door.

The next day, early in the morning, Jade jumps awake to Trina's scream. "What?!" she yells, kicking Trina's door open and staring at her roommate.

"What do you mean, what?" Trina asks, staring at Jade as she changes. "You're fixing that, you know." She says, using her eyelash curler to point at the door bits from Jade kicking it open.

"Why, in the hell, did you scream?" Jade asks, glaring at Trina.

"I poked myself above the eye, okay?" Trina says, looking away with a blush growing on her cheeks. "These things hurt, you know." She says, being a bit more cautious with her eyelash curler than before.

"Fucking idiot." Jade says, leaving Trina's room. "I'll have Andre fix it. He's good at that shit." She says, heading back to her room to get more sleep.

"Tell no one about me poking myself, got it?" Trina says in a threatening voice a few hours later, when Jade finally woke up and got ready for the day.

"Oh, like I'm going to go around and tell people about catching you fucking yourself with a good sized dildo." Jade says, brushing the 'threat' off.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Trina says, her blush reforming. "Don't tell anyone about that either." She adds, grabbing her bag and leaving for class.

"Too late. Already told Andre and Tori." Jade comments casually as she heads to the kitchen for coffee.

An hour later, as Jade goes to leave for classes, she sees the voyeuristic neighbor standing by his window. Before she can say anything to him, he quickly closes the curtain, not giving Jade a chance to yell at him again. "What was that all about?" Andre asks, seeing the curtain close as he got ready to leave for work.

"Caught Mr. Eight Inch in the window again yesterday, promised to cut it off and see how he likes anal. Glad he realized my warning wasn't false." Jade answers, looking at the window. "So, you give Tori a baby yet?" She asks him, a smirk on her face.

"Wha- what now?" Andre asks, staring at Jade. "Why would you ask that?" He asks, shaking his head no.

"Well, you two are close, you live together, and you're always laughing and having fun. If you two aren't fucking, one or both of you are gay." Jade says, shrugging. "Later, Harris." She says as she leaves him standing in front of his door.

 **Shorter than intended, but I kinda like it. What do you think of Jade and Andre's interaction at the end?**

 **Don't worry about the pervy neighbor. He won't be seen again, and his fate is something he won't like. Hint: Another Vega comes into the picture in a good way for others.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you like it and leave a review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. Ready For Something New

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. This is a double update day to hopefully make up for not only the last being shorter than the others, but for taking so long to update. If you haven't read the last one yet, do so before this since a couple of things mentioned in here happened last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

Things between Trina and Jade have become, for lack of a better word, a bit stagnant after Jade's step-mother left the apartment a week ago. Though they seem to be on good terms, the lack of anything has caused some boredom and staleness to the roommates' lives.

"Morning Jade." Tori says, her back to the Goth, as she checks her things before closing and locking her apartment door.

"How'd you know it was me and not your annoying sister?" Jade asks, pulling the door closed and checking to make sure the doorknob locked, all without looking at the door.

"Because every Wednesday morning, you leave at 7:30 in the morning for coffee and a muffin at the small little café a couple of blocks away." Tori answers, satisfied with the door and turning to face Jade. "And Trina sleeps in until 9:00 on a regular day, later if she doesn't have classes." She finishes, shrugging her shoulders and waving 'bye' as she heads for the stairs.

"Stalking me, Vega?" Jade asks, easily catching up with the younger half-Latina, a small glare when she sees the middle-aged pervert with his robe open from the waist up, barely covering his manhood.

"No, but it's hard not to catch the routine." Tori counters, looking at Jade as they descend the stairs. "Out of curiosity, where do you go Tuesday nights since you don't have classes and you never work the late shifts?" She asks, catching Jade off guard by knowing about that.

"And how is that not considered 'stalking', knowing I leave Tuesday nights when your sister doesn't even realize it?" Jade asks, hiding her surprise well.

"Because Andre loves watching WWE Smackdown Live, and makes me watch it with him. Why, I don't know, but I think he likes looking at the women, since he tends to tune out everything else." Tori supplies with a casual shrug. "Can't really blame him. The men get kinda boring after a while. At least the women look better."

"Yeah, figures he'd like the Women's Division. And I see you've been checking them out too." Jade adds as they get to the main doors and exit the complex.

"Like I said, hard not too when he insists we watch it since Trina took my t.v. when she moved out, Andre's is a large plasma and in the living room, and there's nothing else to do since you can't focus while he's watching it." Tori comments as they leave. "On the bright side, he ordered me a replica of the Smackdown and Raw Women's titles as Christmas presents for putting up with him and letting him watch the Pay Per Views every month."

"Aww, you have him whipped, buying you big shiny belts." Jade teases, tapping Tori's forehead before heading for her car.

"What? I do not!" Tori says, stopping when Jade gives her a 'whatever' hand gesture. "And they're kinda cool." She mumbles to herself, walking towards the nearby café that sells homemade cookies and muffins, but no coffee.

"The original women's belt is better, by the way!" Jade yells out her window a moment later, making Tori jump.

As the pale actress and tanned singer head for a quick breakfast before classes/work respectively, their roommates are waking up and getting ready for their days. Like the aforementioned roommates, they too leave at roughly the same time. "Hey, Andre. Thanks for fixing my door last week." Trina says, surprising the musician with her kindness.

"No problem. Gave me something to do with my free time when Tori's not there to help me with some songs." Andre says, giving her a small smile. "Classes?" He asks, seeing her messenger bag on her shoulder.

"Yep. Work?" Trina asks him, noticing his lack of bag.

"Nope, off today. Going to the store for groceries. Hoping it'll be less crowded in the morning over the afternoon or evening." Andre answers, showing her the reusable shopping bags Tori makes him use.

"What's open this early?" Trina asks as they make their way downstairs and towards their cars.

"That 'superstore' that sells everything. Food, electronics, alcohol even." Andre shrugs, holding the door open for Trina.

"Alcohol? How do you know this? They don't advertise it and it's not easy to see." Trina asks, raising an eyebrow and giving him a quick 'thank you' for the door.

"Wandered around, found it in the back by customer service." Andre shrugs. "Later, Trina."

"Later." Trina says as they head in different directions once getting to the parking lot. "Oh, tell Tori family pot pie night is this Friday, not Saturday now." She calls out to him, unlocking her car.

"We'll be there at six!" Andre yells back, getting into his car before Trina can comment.

"You're not invited after last time." Trina scoffs, starting her car.

 **Another short one, but I wanted to write something with Jade and Trina interacting with people other than each other. Is this hinting at any relationships? I won't/can't say about Trina/Andre, but of course Tori/Jade is happening.**

 **Oh, something random: who here has played 'Shadow of the Tomb Raider'? I got it the day after it came out (with the Croft Steelbook edition because I wanted to and I like the soundtrack/extra DLC stuff it came with, because why not and I admit to being a bit of an idiot when it comes to gaming) but haven't played it yet. I've seen screenshots and it looks good, even though I've heard the campaign is kinda short if you don't do sidequests. I'm getting ready to restart the 2013** _ **'Tomb Raider'**_ **before playing** _ **'Rise'**_ **and** _ **'Shadow'**_ **, but I'm curious about what anyone who has played it thinks of it and the 2013 reboot series. Personally, though I've only played** _ **'Tomb Raider'**_ **and a bit of** _ **'Rise of the Tomb Raider'**_ **, I like the series and, not really playing any of the others before it, can't compare them.**

 **Sorry for the gaming thing.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
